


Ishin

by Selah



Series: Sadame [2]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, Plastic Tree
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a week of disappointments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ishin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 10encounters@LJ for the prompt r#5: ambiguous verse.

A soft breeze rustled through the trees, tousled his hair. Ryuutarou hummed softly to himself, raising the tea to his lips once more. Coming here was always so refreshing, peaceful and soothing. Indeed, if he didn't know better, he would have accused his host of being some supernatural being with special spells cast on the walls of his property. Certainly it seemed to him that once those gates were closed, all worry, all fear fell away. The outside world ceased to be so pressing and urgent, as if Isshi were somehow able to slow even the hectic rush of time. Maybe he was.

“Been one of those weeks again, I take it,” his host murmured, settling on the deck beside him.

“Aa. Sometimes, I wish....” Ryuutarou trailed off with a sigh, shaking his head. No point in dwelling on the past, on things that could never be. So much better to be grateful for the good that had come out of it, the friendships and privileged connections he now had because of his past.

“ _Sou ka, sou ka_ ,” Isshi murmured, briefly tousling Ryuutarou's hair. “You still carry such regrets? I should think you would know better by now. You are ours, no matter who holds that leash. Your place here will never change.”

Ridiculous that such words should have such an effect on him, and yet he couldn't seem to stop it, ducking his head in a futile effort to hide his tears. He really didn't know why he bothered, feeling the younger man stealing his cup and then drawing him closer. Fingers carded through his hair, soft words tumbling down around him as he was coaxed into laying out on the wooden deck, head pillowed on Isshi's lap.

“Someday your perfect match _will_ be found, Tarou,” Isshi murmured when the tears finally stopped. “But I pray you will never lose your trust in me, your sense of welcome in this place.”

“I will never forget the kindness you have shown me, Icchama,” Ryuutarou murmured, but when he attempted to sit up, to put an end to this nonsense, Isshi's firm hand stopped him.

“Stay, Tarou, spend the night,” Isshi said softly. How could he say no to that? A tiny nod and he subsided. Even if this could never be his home, even if they could never be more than friends, he truly treasured Isshi's friendship. And after a week of disappointments, it was good to know losing this place was one disappointment he did not have to fear facing.


End file.
